Gakuen Alice Chapter 175
Title- Unfading Wishes Date- Feburary 20th, 2013 Gakuen Alice Volume 30 Previous Chapter → 174 Next Chapter → 176 Synopsis Devastated that she will be separated from Mikan, and most heartbreaking, that Mikan will lose her memories, Hotaru asks Nodacchi to let her see Mikan one last time. Although she knows that there's nothing more she can do about it, Hotaru's main priority is to reunite Mikan and Natsume before their connection is completely broken. As the three of them are traveling back to the present, they encounter the scene from chapter 173, where Mikan and Hotaru had embraced and where Hotaru had shared her favorite memory of Mikan (was when Mikan came to the academy). The scene shows Mikan being knocked out by Hotaru just in time in which Subaru and Nodacchi come in (Nodacchi carrying Natsume, who appears deceasced). Hotaru looks back onto the memory and feels saddened, and even cries, at seeing Mikan in such a state, even though she knows it was necessary. Hotaru wonders if Mikan will be sad or angry when she finds out what has happened, but prays that she will keep smiling and always remember her. As the three go foward toward the present, Hotaru remembers something is in her pocket, and pulls out one of her inventions - the mushroom earpieces (transmitters) that she had used in the struggle in killing the ESP. She cries as she asks Ruka to help convey her message to Mikan one day. Ruka realizes that Hotaru is expecting to never return to Mikan's side and looks out of his window to see a shooting star, and shouts her name. Scene shifts to Hotaru, Subaru, and Nodacchi travelling to the present again, but there seems to be a disturb or distraction in the time flow (due to Hotaru and Subaru's risks on trying to change Natsume's fate). Due to the heavy vibrations, this causes a small bag to fall out of Natsume's pocket. Hotaru catches it and opens it, seeing that inside the bag is a tiny fragment alice stone with the madarin orange color. She easily identifies it as Mikan's Nullification Alice Stone, which was given to Natsume from chapter 72, in the Alice Stone Game, with Mikan hoping that her Alice stone can help Natsume. This proves to Hotaru that Natsume loves Mikan dearly, and truly admires her Alice. She remembers how happy Mikan and Natsume are together, and hopes with the use of the stone, Mikan will be able to remember the person she loves most (Natsume). Just then, the time travel becomes disturb causing them to shake. Hotaru uses Mikan's Alice Stone to nullify Nodacchi so that they can travel back to the present. They have a rough landing but land somewhere in the townsquare, however Nodacchi is separated from Hotaru and Subaru, and fears that they are now trapped in the time flow. Just then the scene shifts to Mr. Bear tugging on Mikan's sleeve to wake her up. Mikan wakes up to full shock to not finding Hotaru there. She runs out into the halls asking the students if they have seen Hotaru, because she had seen her last night. Her friends respond with sad faces and told her they haven't seen her for weeks, making Mikan worry over Hotaru even more. Ruka was standing behind and hearing every one of Mikan's words, worrying as he remembers Hotaru's words to him. Later that day, all of Mikan's friends and even upperclassmen stand sadly as they see Mikan being escorted away by Narumi sensei and HSP, as she is leaving the academy for good. She turns back to see her friends for the last time before leaving. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References Unanswered Questions *Now that the day has come for her to leave, will Mikan lose her memories? *Will Natsume get to see her in time? *What's happened to Subaru and Hotaru? *If Natsume in the past is dead, then how can he be alive in the future (present)? to the replacement *Will Hotaru be able to come back to the present back ever again? Enough to see Mikan? Memorable Moments *Hotaru and Subaru are willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of Mikan and Natsume's future. *Hotaru discovering the Alice stone fragment Mikan gave to Natsume back in chapter 72, showing how much he loves her. Quotes Category:Chapter